Two Is Better Than One
by melanoradrood
Summary: Caroline has been with Klaus for almost fifty years. She loved him more than anything, but her heart is big enough for more than just one Original. Three Parts, Klaroline, Carilijah, Klarolijah, Complete. Mature. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Elijah wasn't quite sure when it had begun. Perhaps it had started the very first time they had slow danced in front of the fire. She had been crying for a few hours after Klaus called to tell her he wouldn't be home for another week. Elijah had pulled her into his arms and caressed the blonde hair, then swayed her gently back and forth. She had quieted in his arms as he danced with her, twirling her away on occasion, but mostly just holding her against his chest.

No. It had been the first time she had been left alone with him. She had begged Niklaus to not leave her, but he had to go. He had to protect the kingdom, and she would be in danger if she went with him. Instead of being too sad, she had convinced Elijah to play a board game with her, and they had spent all day playing every game they had in the house.

No. It was the first time she was injured while with Klaus on a mission. It had taken three injuries for him to start leaving her at home, but that very first time when Klaus had called him, he had rushed to them both. Caroline's body was covered in dried blood and she was drinking from Klaus, but he could still see how pale her skin was. She wasn't crying at all. She just sucked it all in and accepted what had happened to her. She had been tortured, again.

No. He had fallen in love with her when he had first met her. Klaus' blonde, light filled angel. He had heard so many things about her and could dimly remember seeing her a few times with Elena, but seeing her wearing the beautiful red evening gown, she had been glowing. It was amazing to him that he had ever missed seeing her so many years before. She was a sight to behold, and her laughter had entranced him.

And now he was sitting downstairs in Klaus' London house, listening to her soft breathing upstairs. She and Klaus had been together for half a century now, and Elijah had loved her for almost all of it. He would come and spend a month with her once a year while Klaus went out to deal with any issues that came up. Otherwise, his brother had refused to leave her, but just ignoring the threats were impossible.

They had gotten into a routine. She would come down that first morning and they would catch up. She would ask where he had been, and what he had seen. She would tell him about what she had read or done in the past year. And then they would play board games. All of the other days of the month, they would explore whatever city she was living in at the time. Sometimes they would just shop. Other times they would go to the theatre. Today, he was taking her to the ballet.

He could hear her starting to move upstairs and he had to ignore the sound of her turning on the shower. She was upstairs, naked, with hot water running over her body. He wanted to run up there and watch her bathe. He wanted to hold her as she relaxed under the water. He wanted to push her up against the shower wall and make her scream his name.

His fantasy got away from him and he heard her coming downstairs. The front of his dress pants were tight and he rose from his seat to shift a little. She peaked around the corner to see him standing there with a book held in front of him, and she gave him a glorious smile.

"Good morning, Elijah."

"Good morning, Caroline."

They had long since moved past Miss Forbes and Mr Mikaelson. She had insisted on calling him that for as long as he refused to call her by her given name. It had taken a few years, but they had fallen into a much more relaxed status. Relaxed enough that she was now parading in a tiny set of cheerleader shorts and a tanktop. He couldn't help but let out a groan as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Did you say something?" she asked innocently, and Elijah shook his head.

"No. If you will excuse me." He left the room and went towards his room, aching to relieve the pressure that had built up in his pants.

Caroline tilted her head to the side as she watched Elijah disappear. Something was up with him, and it bothered her. He had looked so good in that suit and she worried for a moment that he had been able to tell how wet she was - and not her hair. She thought she had been good about hiding it, spraying herself with perfume, multiple showers a day, but it was impossible to hide how attractive she found him.

She loved Klaus more than anything in the world. He made her smile and feel important. He made her feel safe and secure. She was loved. He showed her a gentle side that she had only imagined. A gentle side that she needed at times. But she could tell how hard it was for him to keep from being rough. She loved him rough, but she needed soft too.

And then Elijah began appearing. She understood why Klaus had to leave her at home. She had to admit that being tortured was at the bottom of her to do list. She had tried staying home alone the first year, but Elijah had thankfully shown up and saved her from her loneliness. She didn't hate Klaus for leaving - if he didn't go, then they came, and she preferred her house to not be filled with dead bodies.

But after ten years of living with Elijah for a month a year, she realized how much she wanted him. He was so gentle with her as they went out. He engaged her, mentally. They appreciated music together. Not that Klaus didn't like music, but he was the kind of man that wanted to do. He wanted to act. Elijah liked to sit back and enjoy. He liked to discuss what was going on.

She loved him too. It had hit her rather hard when she realized how excited she was to see him. She had barely even missed Klaus the first week, and had then spent the next day laying in bed, hating herself. She had always hated Tatia for separating the brothers, and Elena for torturing the Salvatores, but now she was in the same situation. Well, sort of. Neither Klaus or Elijah had any idea how bad she wanted the Eldest Mikaelson brother.

Elijah had been gone for a while and she ran back up to her room. She was soaking for him again. She had tried to resist it during her shower, but that had clearly been a mistake. Now she had locked herself in her bathroom with a vibrator and her eyes clenched shut, thinking of Elijah.

He had finally finished relieving himself and came back out to find Caroline gone. He couldn't hear her at all and went upstairs, assuming she had gone to her room to change. He was about to knock on the bedroom door when he heard whimpering. He was ready to burst in, thinking that she was in danger or upset, but then he realized what those whimpers, accompanied by the buzzing, were. She was in there, getting off.

Elijah went back down to his room and locked himself inside. She was just upstairs, playing with herself, trying to find release, and he wanted to give it to her. He would lay her on the bed and bury himself between her legs, first his fingers, then his lips, and finally the hard cock he was stroking again. He could tell himself that he would give anything to taste her just once, but he knew it wouldn't be enough. He wanted her forever.

They both spent the rest of their day avoiding each other. He didn't know how to actually look at her without taking her in his arms and doing as he wanted. She didn't know how to look at him and not immediately become flustered. It was during one of her sneak trips downstairs that the front door burst open, and there was Klaus. He smiled immediately when he saw her and she ran to him, glad her body would get some real relief. Klaus seemed to know how ready she was for him and immediately ran them to the living room.

Neither of them could stand another moment apart and Klaus had her on her knees, her body bent over the top of the couch, her ass up for him. He had ripped off her clothes as soon as they reached the soft surface and he was rock solid for her. "Nik, please. I need you, please."

Klaus slammed into her and she screamed out. His hand instinctively grabbed onto her hair and pulled her head back as he began pounding into her. After a month of being apart, she was so ready for this. She wanted him rough. She wanted to feel well fucked afterwards, with her entire body a little sore. His free hand was between her legs and flicking her bud, making her squirm and scream out again. She was already falling over the edge, having been sensitive from playing with it all day.

Elijah heard the front door slam shut and walked calmly out to see what it was. He imagined, given the little squeal, that Niklaus had returned early. What he did not expect to see was Caroline bent over the edge of the couch with Klaus fucking her from behind. Her lips were parted and her eyes were closed while her breasts bounced from the thrusting behind her.

She looked divine, and Klaus was too busy looking down at her to notice him. Caroline's eyes opened and she screamed out again, once again from an orgasm. Klaus' fingers were torturing her more as he continued pounding into her, and his eyes looked up to see Elijah standing there, mouth wide open. Their eyes locked and Elijah turned and walked away, back to his room. The sight he had just seen would forever be burned in his mind.

Caroline had seen the look in Elijah's eyes. He had wanted her. And that thought coupled with Klaus' cock throbbing in her had sent her over the edge. The orgasm felt dirty, but she felt alive. She wanted Elijah even more now. She wanted him to watch her get fucked by his brother. She wanted to have him lay back while she sucked him off as Klaus made her moan. She wanted both of them, and she wanted them now.

Klaus had flipped them around quickly so he was sitting against the couch with her in his arms. She was wiggling her hips as he continued to fuck up into her while he kissed her neck. She was moaning now, hooking her fingers into his curled hair, but she couldn't help but imagine one hand filled with these curls while another was filled with slick brunette hair. She rocked her hips harder and Klaus gripped his fingers into her sides.

He knew what he had seen. Elijah had wanted Caroline. And Caroline had seen it. He didn't quite know how to react. He knew that Caroline still loved him, but something was going on between his brother and her. The jealousy flared through him but he had to ignore it. She had told him time and again that she loved him and she had never given him reason to not believe her, but he knew that his brother wanted his girl.

He smelled her hair and could find nothing of Elijah. Not a trace. She hadn't cheated on him. Her skin smelled completely of her, but he couldn't get out this feeling. She was still riding him and whimpering his name, and he carried her upstairs to continue fucking her properly on their bed. He wanted to lay claim and possession to her all night. She was his.

Elijah was gone when they went downstairs the next morning. Caroline hid the sadness behind a smile, but Klaus could recognize that the smile didn't reach her eyes. It was more than just lust. His beautiful Queen felt something for his brother, and he didn't know what to do. What he had felt for Tatia was nothing compared to this. He couldn't lose her, and he and his brother had never been so close before.

A week later, he mentioned that he had seen Elena and the Salvatores. Apparently, she was sleeping with them both now. A week ago, he had considered it pathetic, but now he wondered what it must be like. Both brothers got to keep the girl they loved. The brothers were still close. Now, the brothers got to please their girl in ways that no man alone could.

Stefan had confessed it all to him one night, that Elena was happiest with them both. That the good and the bad came together with the three of them, and it actually worked. Klaus had brushed it off, but was that what Elijah and Caroline wanted? Did they want to be together? Would Caroline let them share her?

"So what do you think, sweetheart?"

"About what, Nik?" she asked while warming up her cup of blood.

"About Elena sleeping with both of them. Do you find it weird? I know you always thought Stefan would be best with the doppelganger, but now they share her. What do you think?"

Caroline paused in her movements. What did she think? It sounded perfect. She could spend her days looking at art with Klaus and discussing politics with Elijah, and spend her nights being pleased and tortured by them both. The best of both worlds. She envied that Elena had found that, but Klaus would never share her. She couldn't dare ask. Besides, she was doubting now that Elijah even really wanted her.

"I think good for her. She has found happiness and a balance. It is a little different, but with her having both of them, she is free to be her entire self, instead of just half of herself. If it makes her happy, then I support it."

Caroline wouldn't meet his eye, and that told him all he needed to know. Well, not all he needed to know.

"I love you, Caroline," he whispered, and pulled her close to him. She gave him a full, heartwarming smile that seemed to spread over her entire body. She did love him. She just also felt something for Elijah. He could work with that.

"I love you too, Nik. I'm so glad you're home."

He kissed her on top of her forehead, then pulled out his phone. "Go get back in bed, sweetheart. I want to spend the day possessing you, but I need to make a phone call first."

Caroline giggled and ran upstairs, and he smiled after her. Once she was upstairs, he stepped outside of the house to make the call. Elijah answered on the first ring.

"What is it, Niklaus? Has something happened to Caroline?"

"No, brother. Everything is alright. I need to talk to you. How soon can you be here?"

"Is tomorrow too soon?"

"No. I shall see you tomorrow, Elijah."

When tomorrow did come, Klaus kept Caroline in bed a little late. He knew that Elijah would come looking for them, and he purposely turned his back to their bedroom door. Caroline was in his arms, straddling him, riding, and he could tell from her body alone the moment that Elijah had peeked in. Her body grew more tense and she was soaking around him. He pounded into her harder and felt her bury her face into his neck just as he sensed the door being shut. All he could hope was she would be ok with this. He would rather share her than lose her all together.

Caroline had passed out from their lovemaking and Klaus slipped downstairs to see Elijah sitting awkwardly in the living room. Klaus was wearing only a pair of sweatpants, his skin still slick from the past few hours.

"My apologies, brother, for interrupting your morning."

Klaus shook his head and looked up at Elijah slowly. His mask was gone as he spoke to his brother. "I know that you care for Caroline."

Elijah's body stilled as he looked back at his brother, then shook his head. "Nothing has ever happened, brother. She doesn't even know - how do you know?"

Klaus sat back and smirked. "It is rather obvious in the way you look at her. And I know you two have never crossed a line. But, I know that Caroline... cares for you as well. And I want to make a proposal to you."

Caroline awoke a few hours later to kisses on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Klaus waking her up. "Mmm, hello love."

"Good afternoon, sweetheart."

She felt him laying on top of her and kissing over her shoulder. She shivered and snuggled closer against him. "I have a surprise for you."

His words were like a whisper and she rolled over underneath him to wrap her arms around his neck. "And what is it?"

He kissed her on her lips and crawled off of her. "You need to get up and take a shower. We are going out tonight."

Caroline gave him a beautiful smile and said ok, and went to get herself ready. Klaus had already picked out the perfect dress for her - blue, to make her eyes shine, and white lace lingerie. She always did love it when she knew that he had chosen what was under her dress, and she would want to be dressed up for what was coming tonight.

He took her to one of the most expensive restaurants in London - and her favorite - and got them an entire room to themselves. She noticed almost immediately that the table was set for three, and then someone else stepped in. He was dressed up as nicely as they were and shook hands with his brother, then took Caroline's hand and kissed the top of it.

"Elijah."

* * *

**You already got a chapter update for Queen of the Heartless, and now you get Klarolijah Smut. Anyone says I don't love you guys, they're wrong. Like, dead wrong. I love you guys. Passionately. Most Ardently.**

**Now review and follow me on Tumblr, hookers. Melanoradrood . tumblr . com**


	2. Chapter 2

"Elijah. Klaus didn't tell me you would be joining us. What a surprise."

Her heart was racing as Elijah reached forward a hand and caressed her cheek softly. "You have no idea. You look absolutely beautiful tonight, Caroline."

She turned a bright red and looked at Klaus, who was smiling at her. They both lead her to the chair in the middle - which normally belonged to Klaus, and she sat down. Wine was brought and she gulped it down, feeling self conscious. Both men were looking at her.

"So, what is the occasion?" she mumbled out.

Elijah reached out to grab her hand and kissed the palm of it softly. It was such a loving, sensual move, and he was staring right into her eyes. She glanced at Klaus, who was holding her other hand tight in his, caressing the back of it. He was the one that spoke. "We just wanted to show you how lovely you are, Caroline, and give you a night out at your favorite restaurant."

"We?" she squeaked out, then glanced between the two of them. Klaus had a smirk on his face while Elijah was smiling at her. They both nodded yes, then dropped her hand and looked at their menus.

She was so confused. Elijah was acting as though they were lovers and Klaus was letting it happen. He just smiled as though it was normal. She knew that Klaus would order for her so she instead picked up the glass of wine and drank the rest of it. The waiter came forward and refilled the glass, and she half considered drinking it down again.

She was sitting in between the two most gorgeous and powerful Vampires in the world. To her left was the ever strong, rough, and demanding Klaus, Original Hybrid, and to her right sat the noble, smart, gentle Elijah, eldest Original alive. And she was the Baby Vampire, almost shaking from how horny she was, not knowing what was going on.

She was looking down at her lap when she felt Elijah's soft hand on her arm. She jerked her head up to look at him. He was stroking it gently and then took her hand into his. It calmed her, she realized. Elijah always knew how to calm her. "Everything will be alright tonight, Caroline."

She nodded her head and looked at Klaus. He was watching the two with no hatred or jealousy on his face. No, he looked concerned. He leaned forward and took her other hand in his and kissed it. "Everything is fine, love. Are you ok?"

She didn't just herself to speak. Instead, she gave him a nod and a smile.

Everything was suddenly like normal. The brothers were discussing pack movements, some of the vampires they knew, and Rebekah's latest romance. The only thing different from normal was that on occasion, Elijah would caress her hand or smile at her. She would always return it then look at Klaus, who acted as though nothing was going on.

Once their plates were gone and they were waiting on dessert, Caroline saw Elijah lean towards her slightly, then felt his hand on the inside of her knee. She bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning out, but Elijah ignored her and kept talking with Klaus. Both men were talking now about what to do with Kol, but she could think of nothing other than the two Mikaelson men beside her.

His hand rose higher up the inside of her thigh and then her leg was being pulled across his lap. He was caressing the skin there, getting closer to her core, and then his fingers slipped over the top of her stockings. Klaus' hand was suddenly touching her other leg and she had to grip onto the bottom of her dress with both hands to keep from moaning out.

Her leg was now draped across Klaus' lap and she was spread wide open. How neither of them could tell how turned on she was was beyond her. Either they were stupid or - they knew. And they were enjoying this. They were trying to torture her. She had no idea why Klaus was allowing this, sharing her, but she was unable to keep herself from moaning out when both men were stroking the soft skin above her stockings, below the lace thong Klaus had chosen for her.

They were grinning at each other, having heard her moan, and she couldn't stand it anymore. Her breasts were aching for release from the corset she wore under the dress and she felt her entire lower body throbbing from the buildup of pressure.

"What... what are you two... doing..." she whispered out, trying to keep from screaming and moaning at the same time.

Elijah came closer to her and caught her lips with his. She had dreamt of his kiss. He was soft, kissing on her lower lip, then spreading them with his tongue. She let her tongue meet his, then gasped into his mouth when Klaus' fingers caressed the lace of her panties. She was aching for more and released her hands from the hold they had on her dress.

Just as she had fantasized, one hand buried itself into messy blonde curls while the other ran through and gripped silky brown hair. Elijah was still being gentle in his kisses while Klaus was spreading her lips and running his thumb over her slit. She moaned again when she felt a single digit graze over her opening, and she knew then she had to have them both, now.

She jerked away from Elijah and begged, "Take me home."

It was all they needed to hear.

Klaus disappeared to pay the bill and get the car while Elijah stood and straightened his suit. He then offered a hand to her and she took it, almost wobbly on her shaking legs. He bent forward and kissed her softly on the lips, and Caroline hummed a little to herself, loving this attention. She heard Klaus coming back to join them then felt a chaste kiss on the back of her shoulder.  
They led her to the car she and Klaus had come in and all three climbed in the back. Klaus wasted no time in kissing her, roughly demanding entrance to her mouth. He nipped at her tongue then pushed her over to Elijah. Elijah picked Caroline up and straddled her over his lap. The dress slid up around her waist and he ripped her panties off her body.

"I liked those," Klaus muttered, then sat beside Elijah and pulled her lips back to him. Now it was Elijah teasing her, sliding one finger in and out, avoiding both her clit and her g spot. She was tight around him, aching for some sort of release, and the gentleness of his touches with Klaus' kiss was too much to stand. She moved to slide a hand between her legs when she felt Klaus grab one wrist and Elijah grab the other. She struggled against them both but they held firm. She was powerless against them.

"Just give in," Elijah whispered at her neck, then plunged a second finger inside of her. She arched her back from the increased pressure and Klaus roughly grabbed one of her breasts. She wanted out of this dress now, but she could do nothing but whimper as her caught wrist made it to Klaus' mouth. He was sucking on the pulsepoint there, licking and nipping at it, as though it was the breast he held in his other hand.

They had finally arrived back at the house and Caroline pulled her dress back down as she stumbled out of the car. Elijah picked her up into his arms and she gripped onto him, unable to think or breathe. She prayed that what she hoped was going to happen would happen. That this wasn't some sort of test. That her body was going to be receiving the treatment she had only ever dreamed of.

Elijah carried her upstairs to guest bedroom that was normally empty. There was a huge bed in the middle of the room, even larger than the one she normally shared with Klaus. It was perfect... for three people. He laid her down on the bed and her blonde curls spread around her. She looked up at him, her body on fire, and her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Elijah was looking down at her and groaned.

"You are so beautiful, " he whispered, then wrapped his arms around her to the zipper on the back of her dress. She sat up to let him finish unzipping it and stood up to let it slide to the floor. His breath caught and she looked up at him, wearing a corset, stockings, and heels. He was mesmerized by her. "I've dreamt of this for so long..."

Elijah reached up and started working on his tie, but Caroline stepped forward and grabbed ahold of it. Elijah was forced to bend down to her lips and he kissed her gently as she backed up, pulling him with her. She felt the bed behind her legs and laid down on it, pulling Elijah on top. He was on all fours, over top of her, kissing along the swell of her breasts as she reached for his jacket. Elijah pushed himself off of her and began to hurriedly strip off his clothes. The jacket was thrown on the floor, whereas it would normally be folded properly or hung up.

Caroline kicked off her shoes and reached her hands behind her back, trying to undo the back of her corset, when she heard Klaus' voice.

"Leave it on," he said, and she looked up to see him standing in the doorway, no longer wearing his jacket, and holding a drink. Elijah was now pulling off his shirt, then settled his body in between her legs as he resumed his kisses. Her fingers buried themselves in his hair and she moaned as one of his hands slid between her legs. One long finger and then another slid inside and she kissed him harder.

But Elijah was gentle. His kisses were warm caresses. Possessive, but caressing at the same time. His free hand stroked her body and she removed one of her hands from his hair to caress his chest. His motions caught for a moment at the touch and she tried to reach the front of his pants. "Please."

She was whimpering for him now, and Elijah couldn't resist her any longer. His long fingers were yanking to undo his belt and he pushed his pants down. He was back between her legs again and Caroline wrapped her long legs around his waist. She could feel how rock solid he was against her and she ground her hips against him. Elijah was now kissing on her shoulder and she tried to slide her silky toe under the edge of his boxer briefs. He finally pushed them down and she felt his length up against the inside of her thigh.

"Caroline," he whispered into her ear, then slid himself inside. She let out a gasp, feeling his length fill her, and she wiggled her hips against him. He pulled back out of her to the point her ankles unlinked, then slid back home. Her head was thrown back while his kisses trailed between her breasts, and then he started a steady rhythm.

She was on edge, feeling him sliding into her, and her head rolled to the side to see Klaus standing there. She didn't know what to expect to see in his eyes, but that wasn't it. She saw no anger, no sadness. All she saw was lust. Klaus was turned on by watching his love having sex with his brother. She moaned again and almost reached out to him, but was scared to ask for both of them. She loved them both so much, and she wanted them both at the same time.

Elijah picked her up in his arms, still buried deep inside of her, and got onto his knees. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and he used the grip he had on her hips to pick her up then bring her back down again. Each time he slid out she let out a moan, then gasped as soon as he slid back in. It was like her body would never get used to that length. How was it that two men, two brothers, could be so alike but so different. Elijah was being so gentle and loving, and lord was he so deep in her. Klaus was rough and passionate, and she was certain her hips would never get used to how thick he was.

Caroline leaned back in Elijah's arms, her arms still wrapped around his neck as she worked her hips. He was increasing his speed, making her noises louder. Her breasts were still covered in front of his face and her nipples were so close to popping out the top. His kisses were all over the curves and she bucked up against him, grazing her clit over his length. He jerked her body back flush against his and kissed her while he slid his hand between them. He barely pinched her and she was verging close to eruption.

She was on her back again then, with one leg wrapped high around Elijah's back, and his thrusts were now hard and fast. He wasn't losing control, but he was ripping an orgasm out of Caroline as she gripped her hands into the sheets. His fingers flicked expertly and she screamed out, her entire body melting underneath him. Elijah slid out of her and she whimpered, wanting him back. He hadn't even found release.

"On your knees, Caroline," she heard Klaus growl, and felt him flip her over onto her stomach. Her entire body was still tender from her orgasm and yet she wanted more. She needed more from both of them. She could hear articles of clothing dropping to the floor behind her and she knew Klaus was going to fuck her hard next. Where was Elijah at? Was he done with her so soon?

And then Elijah was climbing on the bed in front of her. He was on his knees again and his dick, dripping with her juices, was in front of her face. She reached out her hand to touch him and bring him to her mouth, but Elijah jerked his hips away from her. She felt Klaus behind her and spreading her with his thick cock. She shifted her hips back to meet him and he shoved into her roughly, then pulled back out. He slammed into her again and her still tender core forced her to scream out from the sudden intrusion. He was hot and rough while Elijah was caressing her lips with his thumb.

This was every fantasy she had ever imagined coming true.

And then she was pushed face forward onto the bed as Klaus grabbed her wrists and jerked them behind her back. His strength was incomparable as he jerked her up again, holding onto her by her wrists behind her back, and Elijah's cock was back in front of her face. She opened her mouth and licked at the head, trying to reach it from her spot.

Her arms hurt like this but she loved it. She loved how rough Klaus was being on her, forcing her to work for what she wanted. He knew how much she loved to have a dick inside of her mouth, and now she had to work for it. She tried to suck on the head and pulled Elijah closer to her, but he stroked the length and ran the head over her lips. She looked up at him and begged out, "please?"

And then his dick was filling her mouth. Klaus was still fucking her roughly from behind while she sucked most of Elijah down. She had no ability to bob her head so instead she flicked her tongue up and down the lower vein, then bit down with her human teeth.

Elijah hissed at her biting, then grabbed her curled hair in one hand and tugged on it, forcing her head up, then helped her mouth to work up and down his length. She was being used by both of them and she was aching for more. It wasn't enough. Her body was trapped still in this corset and they were both avoiding touching her most sensitive points. Neither was kissing on her shoulder, neither were biting into her, neither would let her breasts free and touch her nipples, and Klaus was fucking her just right that her clit was getting no attention. She wanted to cry out and beg for more, but her mouth was full and she couldn't move.

And then she was laying on the bed alone, both Elijah and Klaus having jerked themselves out of her. She rolled onto her back, looking for where they had gone, and saw both of them standing at the foot of the bed, looking at her. She propped herself up on her sore arms and looked at them, her legs jello and spread apart. They were both hard and she wanted them now.

She was panting as she looked at them both and they stood there, watching her. Need filled her body and she looked back and forth between them both as her hand slid between her thighs. She couldn't stop herself as she spread herself for them to watch, and their eyes locked on her parted lips. She was almost embarrassed as she flicked her finger over her clit, but the need in her was too much to resist.

Her fingers started working on her clit, already puckered up and throbbing from the build up they had both given her, and she slid her other hand down to slide her own fingers in. She couldn't quite reach every spot as well as they could but she needed it. She needed release. Her fingers moved quickly and within a matter of seconds her head was thrown back as she screamed, her orgasm washing over her body. She laid there for another moment longer then pushed herself to sit up on her knees.

They were both still watching her, looking as though they were ready to pounce. Why weren't they moving? Why were they watching her? She put one of her cream soaked fingers into her mouth and Elijah moaned while Klaus growled. If there was ever a time to be bold, it was now.

She pushed herself to the edge of the bed and stood up on her knees. One hand on each of them, she grazed her fingers up their chests. Her fingers reached Klaus' mouth first and he sucked them in, licking and biting. Elijah repeated the move and she moaned again, enjoying the way their tongues were teasing her fingers. She pulled her hands away from both of them.

"I want both of you. Inside of me. At the same time."

The brothers looked at each other and Klaus let out a wolfish grin while Elijah smirked. They used their supernatural speed so that Elijah was laying on his back and Caroline was dragged on top of him. Her core was centered over his dick and she saw Klaus flash back into the room, a bottle of lube in his hand. She felt Klaus behind her, pushing her forward, then the slickness of lube meeting her puckered hole. The head of his cock was against her ass and she was glad of all the times they had tried this in the past. She couldn't believe she would now get the pleasure of both her holes being filled at once.

Klaus slid into her first, then slid out, pulling her down onto Elijah at the same time. He moved to slide back into her again and she gripped onto Elijah, wanting them both deep inside of her. With both of them locked in, she whimpered, her entire being feeling complete. There had never been anything wrong with her life with Klaus. He had always loved her and worshipped her. But now as she was locked with Elijah as well, she realized that something had been missing. In between these two men, she felt whole. Every part of her was being stimulated. And she loved it. She loved them.

Elijah leaned forward and kissed her, his soft lips caressing hers, and then she felt Klaus slap her ass. They both started to move again, forcing her hips to move with them. They were both going at different rhythms, so that at some points only one was in, and at others she was empty. And then there were those moments where they both filled her up, and she swore that they both paused in those moments.

And then she was being pulled upwards, as Klaus sat back on his knees. Elijah came with her, and she was sandwiched between them. Klaus was working his fingers through the laces of her corset and Elijah was unhooking the garters. Both men pulled away from her as they let the corset come off her body and her breasts were finally free. Elijah slid his hand between them and began playing teasingly with her clit while Klaus pulled her backwards, grabbing onto her breasts and pinching the nipples.

Her senses were on overdrive as she tried to keep working her hips. There was too much going on at once and she let them move her body back and forth. There was no self control left in her to keep her from release as Elijah ripped another orgasm from her, and she thought she could take no more. Then they were kissing on her shoulders.

It was Elijah's teeth she felt grazing first, but then Klaus was biting down. Elijah followed suit and began drinking her blood, and Caroline gripped onto the hips of both men, one arm behind her, as she tried to hold on. She was screaming, her head falling back onto Klaus' shoulder, and they were pumping harder into her. Elijah was losing control inside of her at the first taste of her blood, and after a few thrusts more, so was Klaus.

Caroline was limp between them as they both pulled out of her, and then she felt Klaus cradle her to his chest. She was placed in the middle of the bed and whimpered at how alone she was, then felt them both touching her legs. They were rolling off her stockings, and then Elijah was kissing the pad of her foot while Klaus went to the bathroom. He came back with a warm washcloth and cleaned off her lower body, which was still shaking. She let out a tiny gasp as he touched her clit lightly, her body unable to handle any more.

Elijah laid down beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She rolled towards him and kissed him softly on the lips. He caressed her cheek softly with his other hand, and pulled her in for another kiss. They were so loving and gentle, just like him. She couldn't help herself as the veins on her face rose, and then Elijah was pulling her into his arms.

"Drink," he whispered, and she bit into his shoulder. He let out a soft moan and she look a few sips, then licked her bite marks. She didn't hide her face as she pulled back and he didn't flinch away from her vampire face. She was so glad that a good man could stand to see her at what she still occasionally thought was her worst. She gave him one last kiss on the lips, then rolled over as she felt Klaus join her on the other side of the bed.

She bit down onto Klaus' shoulder, not saying a word. They both knew that she needed some of his blood to heal the bite mark, but she needed to taste him too. The mixture of Elijah and Klaus' blood was surreal. It was a whole new level of high and she had to force herself to release him and not turn back to more from Elijah.

Licking at her lips, she smiled up at Klaus, who bent forward and kissed her forehead, then her lips. The brothers both pulled up the pointless blanket that Caroline still loved to use and she rested her head on Klaus' shoulder. It was her favorite place to sleep. Tonight, though, she scooted herself backwards a little and wrapped up her legs with Elijah's.

Klaus had his arm wrapped around her shoulders and Elijah had an arm around her waist, and she interlocked her fingers with Elijahs as she buried her face into Klaus' chest. This was where she belonged, Always and Forever. It took only a second for sleep to overtake her.

* * *

**Spoiled rotten, the lot of you. I know, I know. TOS update is supposed to be today. I'm working on it! To say I'm sorry, I give you Klarolijah Smut. P3 will be up tomorrow.**

**Thank you to : The Deej, Livingdeadblondegirl, and a-little-blonde-distraction for being FABULOUS BETAs and encouraging me to write. They are all wonderful writers. You can find them here and on tumblr. Seriously, these girls keep me going.**

**Want to find me on tumblr? Melanoradrood . tumblr . com.**

**Enjoy, you pervs!**


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing that came to mind in Caroline's head as she started to wake up was 'Oh my god, I slept with Elijah, and Klaus is fine with it.'

The second thought? What was over her eyes and why were her arms and legs unable to move?

She felt lips covering one of her nipples, and then the other one was covered as well. She let out a moan and tried to struggle against the silk on her wrists and ankles, but it was impossible. Lips on one side left her breast and kissed her instead, and she felt fingers pinching tightly. Her slit started getting attention too, as if she wasn't already soaking wet for them.

"Morning," she moaned out as a kiss trailed down her shoulder, and she struggled to move against the bindings. She felt a rough chuckle against her breast and recognized the scruff as Klaus. A long tongue was now returned to her other breast, lapping at the pointed tip, and she knew that one was Elijah.

"What do you think, brother? Should we give her pleasure, or take our own?"

Caroline didn't know which idea turned her on more. She would love for them to give her all their attention, but when Klaus used her as a fuck toy, it was some of the dirtiest sex they ever had. She could only imagine Elijah using her like that as well. Both of them at once?

"I think we should tease her first. Why don't you show me some of the tricks to torturing Caroline first?"

Klaus let out a husky chuckle and pulled away from her, and Elijah did the same. She whimpered out, "No, come back."

"Don't make me gag you, Caroline," she heard Klaus say, and she could have sworn she grew wetter just from those words. That was nothing compared to what he next said, though. "I hope you are hungry, brother. She tastes divine when spread out like this, as I am sure you can remember from last night..."

"Please," she begged out, knowing what Klaus was thinking of. There was a rough slap against her center and she hissed out in pain and pleasure.

"Do not speak again, Caroline, until I give you permission to."

She bit her lip and laid there, wanting Elijah to take over. Klaus was so rough with her, but Elijah wouldn't deny her, would he? He would give her the pleasure she was achingly wet for.

"The artery, right here..." she felt Klaus trail along the inside of her leg, where she loved his bite most, "is rather convenient. I recommend you try that spot"

She felt kisses on the inside of her thighs and knew immediately it was Elijah. She could no longer hear Klaus but all thoughts of him disappeared as her current torturer took a long lick up her slit. She let out a moan and her head fell back, unable to do any other real movements. He took another long lick, and then she felt his bite on the inside of her leg. She let out a sound that was much like a purr.

Elijah drank from her while a hand spread her lips open to him. He pulled away from her leg and she felt him licking up the last of her blood, and then his tongue was flicking over her hole. He was avoiding her clit, it seemed, and she knew that when he finally got to it, she was going to be bursting.

He pulled away from her suddenly, then slid one long finger inside of her. She was tight and hot around him, and her lower body clenched up involuntarily. His bite mark on the inside of her opposite thigh came as a surprise and she hissed out. He kept removing his teeth and lapping at the blood, then biting again, continually opening up the two spots. It was torturous pleasure, as every time he bit, his finger curled slightly.

She felt one of the restraints being untied, on an ankle, and a few seconds later the other one was undone as well. She could only assume it was Klaus, as Elijah still had a finger deep inside of her and the other hand cupping her ass. Elijah pulled his finger out and he grabbed her behind the knees, pulling her legs over his shoulders. His hands then gripped her ass and he began flicking his tongue over her clit.

Her nipples, which were still hard from their earlier sucking, were now rock solid and aching for touch. She felt Klaus beside her tied hands and once they were released, she was being pushed upward. Klaus was sitting up behind her and holding a heavy breast in each hand. Her arms wrapped behind her head around his neck so that her breasts were jutting out, and Klaus began to massage them, tugging on each nipple.

It was heaven, having all of her most sensitive points being teased. Elijah was starting to suck on her clit now, not rough, but leisurely enjoying himself, as though tasting her was all he wanted to do that day. He kept taking long strokes of her throbbing core then returning to her clit. He never stayed long, just enough to tease her.

A sharp fang grazed over her sensitive bud and she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming out. Elijah was now biting into her inner thigh while stroking two fingers inside of her, and Klaus pinched onto her nipples as he bit into her shoulder. She moaned out, so close to an orgasm, if only Elijah would curl his fingers slightly or touch her clit. She was shaking with need, and then she made her mistake. "Elijah, please."

And then she was falling back flat onto the bed, Elijah and Klaus having stop touching her. She reached her hands up to her mask and took it off to see Elijah shaking his head at her and Klaus nowhere in sight. "You just had to talk, didn't you Caroline? You just had to disobey. You have been a bad girl. And do you know what happens to bad girls?"

"They get punished?" she whispered out, and Elijah nodded.

"Yes, they do."

Klaus came into the room, carrying a skinny but sturdy table. She knew it was sturdy from how many times Klaus had taken her on it. And now, Elijah and Klaus were both going to have her on it. She slipped a finger between her thighs to touch herself, but Elijah was faster and flashed onto the bed to pull her arms behind her back. She struggled against him and he kissed the soft part of her neck, then shushed her. "Oh no, beautiful Caroline. I would have gladly spend the day giving you endless amounts of pleasure, but you disobeyed. Just because I am here, nothing changes. You still must do as you are told."

She nodded her head and looked at Klaus, who was studying her. She pouted out her bottom lip and Klaus shook his head no. She pouted out her lip further and Klaus shook his head again. "You heard him, sweetheart. You did disobey me, and now you must be punished."

She nodded her head and got up off the bed and walked to the table. Klaus picked her up delicately and laid her down on it so she was facing the ceiling. The night before, she had felt as though they both belonged to her, but now it was time for her to belong to them. Last night had been about love. Today was about possession. And her entire body was shaking with anticipation.

Klaus moved her so her head was hanging off the edge of the table and her wrists were tied to the legs of the table. His cock was in front of her mouth and she wanted to suck on it, but it was just out of reach. She felt Elijah come between her legs, with her ass just bare on the edge of the skinny table, and then her legs were back over his shoulders. She felt him rubbing the head of his length against her slit, and then Klaus was running the head of his own cock against her lips. She opened her mouth, and they both plunged into her.

Klaus was rough, fucking her mouth, and she sucked as hard as she could, trying to take him as deep as she could. It was pointless, really. Klaus had all the control, and then she felt him slap one of her breasts. She moaned at the sharp sting, then felt him massage it. He repeated the move on the other one.

Elijah was taking long deep strokes. He didn't touch her clit, instead leaving his hands gripping her hips. His entire body was moving, thrusting deep into her, and at one particular thrust she screamed around Klaus' dick. He was starting to work up his speed on her, and then she felt his hand move to just above her pubic bone. He was so close to her clit, and yet he wouldn't touch.

Caroline's hands gripped onto the legs of the table as they both kept working at her. They were suddenly going at the same pace, with Klaus having slowed down, and Elijah having sped up. One second she would be empty, and the next she was filled. She couldn't help but think about Klaus fucking her ass again, and pocketed that request for later use.

Elijah flicked her tight bud with his finger, just once, and she moaned around Klaus' dick. She could feel him starting to pulse in her mouth, getting closer, and she bit down with her human teeth. Klaus' hands grabbed onto her breasts and squeezed, making her bite down again on him. His speed was starting to increase and she hummed around his dick, making him stop in his motions of fucking her face. It was like he was torturing himself, and she took advantage of the moment to lick her tongue around the head, then hum again.

Klaus lost control then, fucking her mouth harder, and she kept her jaw relaxed, letting him take control. Contrary to popular belief, Klaus was always in some sort of control, so when he had no more concern for anything but pounding himself into her, she felt herself grow even wetter around Elijah. And that was when Elijah started rubbing her clit.

She screamed out, so close to falling over the edge, and then she was falling with Klaus as he released into her throat. She sucked it all down, and he pulled out of her. She licked the tip of his cock, and swallowed the rest of his cream down. Elijah pulled her closer to him so her head was up on the table now and her ass hanging off. Her wrists slid up the table legs a little, and she opened her eyes to see Klaus looking down at her. He bent forward and kissed her forehead, then left the room.

And now it was just her and Elijah. Klaus had been marking her as his for years, but she and Elijah had years to make up. She loved her Hybrid so much more for leaving them to continue, knowing that sharing her had to be killing him. They were going to have a long talk later, but for now, she was enjoying feeling Elijah's muscles flex against her legs as he continued his steady strokes.

His hands left her hips and he bent her more as he leaned forward to massage her breasts. She wanted her arms released so she could touch him, run her fingers through his hair, and grasp his shoulders. Next time. Next time she would keep her finger in his hair as he made love to her. She was lying to herself if she called sex with him anything else. Even at his roughest, he was showing her that he loved her.

A few days before, she wasn't even certain that Elijah saw her as a woman, and now he was marking her as his own. He was sharing her with his best friend, his brother. She wiggled her hips a little at the thought and Elijah groaned, releasing her breasts from his hands to grip her hips again. "I'm supposed to be the one teasing you here, Caroline."

She stopped wiggling her hips then and smiled up at him. He released one of his hands and reached forward again to caress her cheek and she closed her eyes, rubbing her face against his hand. They continued like this for a moment, and then his hand began to trail down her body. He flicked his fingers over her nipples, stroked the skin of her belly, and dipped a finger into her belly button. Finally, his hand was stroking up over one of her legs, and his other hand repeated the movement on the other side.

She felt herself starting to grow tighter around him again, and she couldn't help but moan. This seemed to fuel Elijah on, as his thrusts grew faster. He moved one of his hands down to her stomach, just above where he was thrusting, and she wanted to beg him to move his palm lower. He had only touched that little bundle of nerves a few times now, and each time she had been thrown over the edge.

Elijah then turned his head and bit her lower leg with his human teeth. His hand slid down at the same time and the roughness of his hand against her clit was too much. She screamed out, finding release once again over his dick, but he didn't stop. She sobbed out a no, a please, a stop, and yet he kept on rubbing her. She was so sensitive and the pressure was insane, and then suddenly she was begging him not to stop. He kept going, and she was forced to take another orgasm.

This time, he came with her, and fell forward on top of her as he took his last few thrusts. His hands reached down to undo her wrists and once they were, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Elijah held on tight to her, kissing her hair, and whispering that he loved her. She had known it, before, that he loved her. That was the only way he would have been willing to share her, but now to hear him say it...

She nodded her head at his words and clung to him. They laid there, holding each other, and then he slowly pulled away. He picked her up into his arms, bridal style, and carried her out of the bedroom. She realized then that she heard the shower in her bathroom running, and Elijah took her in and set her down on her feet in the bathroom. "Take a shower, my love, and then we'll talk."

She nodded and Elijah gave her a kiss on the forehead, then left the bathroom. She looked at the shut door for a moment, wondering if that would be the last time she would ever see him. She could just imagine Klaus forcing his brother out after sharing her, his possessive nature coming out. She couldn't leave Nik, but she had loved Elijah for so long and now she finally had him. What would happen when she came out of the shower? Elijah had said he loved her. He wouldn't just leave her.

The shower was nice and hot, letting her aching muscles finally relaxed. She hated that neither of them had joined her in the shower, longing to have her hair washed for her, but she knew if they were in there with her, her body would break. There was only so much hot, dirty sex a girl could take in one sitting, even a vampire. Next shower, though... She could just imagine Klaus taking her from behind and her legs wrapped around Elijah as they both fucked her.

She could really get used to having two beautiful, strong, powerful men in her life.

She finished getting washed up and wrapped herself up in a towel, then grabbed another for her hair. She stepped out of the bathroom and saw that neither man was in her room. She started to creep through the house and made her back to the room that still smelled of sex. A sofa had been dragged in front of the fireplace and a fire was just starting to catch.

Elijah was standing up, wearing only his normal suit pants, pouring himself and Klaus a drink. Klaus was sitting on one side of the couch wearing sweatpants. They both turned to look at her as she walked in, and Klaus offered his hand to her.

She walked towards them and took Klaus' hand. He pulled her to sit on his lap and she did so, still wrapped up in two towels. He undid the towel in her hair and began rubbing the strands between the towel, helping to get some of the wetness out. She loved when he spoiled like this, but she was too tense, looking at Elijah as he sat down on the other side of the sofa. Why wasn't he reaching towards her? Why was he so far away?

"Do I get to keep you both? Or was this only a one time thing..." She blurted out the first part, but by the end her voice was falling. She looked down at her lap sadly, not knowing what she would do if she couldn't be with them. "I know you have been through this before, with, with Tatia, and I hate her for it, but I can't lose either of you."

Elijah reached towards her and scooted closer to Klaus, and she got off of his lap to sit in the space between them. She had her back to the fire and her face towards the back of the couch, and they both looked at her as she seemed to be compiling words.

"I love you, Caroline. And I think you love me too?"

She looked at Elijah and nodded, unable to speak the words, but then looked at Klaus. He sometimes had a hard time with words, but after a moment he finally spoke.

"I have loved you since the first moment I saw you, and we have been together for fifty years. I know that you love me too. What I felt for Tatia is nothing compared to this."

She nodded, then felt Elijah's hand caressing her cheek. "I am ashamed that I didn't recognize the Light in you when I first saw you. You are incomparable to any woman I have ever met. And I love you. I love you with a love I have never felt before."

She smiled at Elijah, who always had a way with words. She knew then it was her turn to speak. "I love you both. I cannot help it. And I could have ignored it because of my loyalty to you, Nik, but now that I have had a glimpse of the life I could have with you both, I don't want to give it up."

Klaus turned to Elijah, smiling, and Elijah grinned at him. "Then would you take both of us, Caroline? Consider yourself ours, forever?"

She looked at Elijah as he spoke, the excitement lighting up her eyes, and she looked at Klaus to see if this was really happening. "I already have this room set up as a place for us all to share, sweetheart. You can choose another room for you and Elijah to share, just as you and I already have our room, and if you like, you can move your things into a room all your own. Whatever you want, Caroline. I just want you to be happy-"

Caroline leaned forward and kissed Klaus on the lips, then turned to Elijah and kissed him as well. The smile on her face with the fire burning behind her golden strands was an image burned in both their memories. She was happy, and they had made her that way. "Yes!"

For centuries to come, she would always consider that first night as the start of the rest of her life. The start of them. She even teased them quite often by calling them Klarolijah, as if they were something from one of her TV shows. It didn't matter though. They loved her. And she loved them both, together and separately. When Elijah took her to China to see a historical dig, she missed Klaus terribly, but she loved being alone with Elijah. And when Klaus whisked her off to Chile to climb the Andes mountains, she missed Elijah, but it was wonderful to be with Klaus again.

At first, no one in the supernatural world understood. How could two men, two powerful men, love the same woman and share her? But the questions quickly disappeared as they came to balls together. She would dance with Elijah while Klaus asserted his dominance over everyone else, and then dance with Klaus while Elijah smoothed out the edges. Her life was perfect. She was the Baby Vampire with a Mikaelson on each arm.

* * *

**And that's that, loves! I know I owe a TOS chapter, but I've been working away at QotH, so I'll be updating that tomorrow. Just know I haven't disappeared. Please, keep being awesome and leave some reviews! Nothing makes an author feel better!**

**I've had some drabble requests on tumblr so some of those will be popping up as I take little breaks on my two big works. No plans on doing another multichaptered fic for a bit - this one just got in my head and wouldn't go away.**

**As always, tumblr. melanoradrood . tumblr . com**

**3 Christine**


End file.
